


Titaanien sota eiku siis koulu

by S0u1ch1



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High
Genre: Crack, Ja mun veljelle haha, Tää on lähinnä mun omaks iloks joten, ei kukaa lue kuitenkaa ähähähähä, iha sama, perkele, älkää nyt jumalauta ottako tätä tosissaan ahdghdjfg
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0u1ch1/pseuds/S0u1ch1
Summary: No jaa mitä tästä edes voi sanooEren ei tykkää koulusta ja on muuten vaa kusipää ja varmaan tässä vielä tapahtuu vaikka mitä :) ainaki ideoita riittää





	1. Eren viedään kouluun

Yhtenä päivänä Armin oli tullut aikaisin Erenin (ja Mikasan) luo jotta hän voisi kävellä kavereidensa kanssa kouluun. Kun Eren joutui heräämään Arminin piipitykseen taas kerran häneltä meni hermot täysin. Eren nousi äristen ylös ja alkoi heitellä kaveriaan tyynyillä ja pehmoleluilla. Armin yritti parhaansa perääntyä ja lähteä huoneesta pois, ja vihdoin sai oven kiinni jättäen nyt itkuraivarin saaneen Erenin oven taakse. "Ei oo mun vika että sun pitää mennä kuoluun, tai siis kouluun Eren.."  
Eren puki vaatteet päälle, paidan väärinpäin (joo hän ei huomannut) ja reikäiset housut. Mikasa odotti Ereniä jo ovella täysin valmiina. Eren ei tiennyt kuinka pitkään hän oli siinä odottanut mutta mitäs vitun väliä sillä nyt oli. Mikasa vain tuijotti hiljaa... Kun Mikasa, Armin ja heidän perässään raahautuva Eren pääsivät vihdoin lähtemään ulos ovesta Erenin äiti käski häntä ottamaan mallia Mikasasta. Armin näytti vähäsen pettyneeltä kun häntä ei mainittu. Matkalla kouluun Eren potki kiviä ja mitä muita objekteja nyt sattuikin hänen tielleen. 

Meni jonkin aikaa kunnes Eren pääsi kavereidensa avustuksella koululle. Eren vilkaisi kelloa. "Hetkonen-" Hän katsoi uudestaan.  
"Mitäs helvettiä Armin? Me ollaan tunti ajoissa? Mulla oisi ollut tunti enemmän aikaa nukkua..!"  
Armin huokaisi. "Mä vaan ajattelin että kun sä oot joka päivä myöhässä niiin..."  
Mikasa ei sanonut yhtään mitään.  
Käytävillä oli ihan tyhjää. "No mitä nyt? Nukunko mä tässä vai?" Eren näytti yhtä vihaiselta kuin yleensä. Armin istui penkille Erenin viereen ja alkoi kaivaa kirjoja repustaan.  
"Ajattelin että tässä kerkee vähän tehä läksyjä. Teitkö sä läksyt, Eren?"  
Eren raapi päätään. "Joo, tai siis en, tai siis juu-"  
Armin pudisti päätään. "No eihän mun ees olisi tarvinnut kysyä, tiesin jo. Voin tehdä ne sulle mutta opettele tekemään omat läksyt jooko?"  
Eren nyökkäsi. Hän veti repustaan äidinkielen kirjan josta oli revitty kansi irti ja ojensi sen Arminille. "Thänks mään."  
Eren vilkaisi Mikasaan, joka vain tuijotti. Eren aina mietti että miksi sen piti olla tuollainen.. Eikö se nyt voisi olla vähän normaalimpi tai jotain.  
Joku avasi oven ja sieltä tuli Historia ja Ymir, totta kai. Ne olivat aina yhdessä. Historia oli se jota varmaan kaikki ihailivat. Ymir seurasi häntä kaikkialle ja 'suojeli' häntä, tai ainakin näin väitti. Ei Historia nyt ihan niin avuton ollut... Ja lisäksi Ymir kokoajan sanoi kuinka hän vielä menisi Historian kanssa naimisiin. Historia ei hyvin todennäköisesti ottanut sitä koskaan tosissaan. Kuitenkin heti perässä tuli Reiner jonka takana Annie, jonka takana Bertholdt. Bertholdt näytti siltä että yritti olla piilossa Annien takana muttei oikein onnistunut siinä, koska oli nelisenkymmentä senttiä pidempi. Annie oli vähän Mikasan tapainen, sellainen hiljainen ja aika pelottava. Reiner käveli edessä ylpeän näköisenä, vaikka häntä näyttikin ärsyttävän se ettei voinut hengailla Historian kanssa Ymirin takia.

Meni vielä jonkin aikaa ja tunti oli alkamassa pian. Sitten vielä Jean ja Marco tulivat, ne olivat tosi hyvät kaverit. Jean muistutti paljon Ereniä (tavallaan, ainakin oli yhtä tyhmä) mutta he eivät pitäneet toisistaan ja joutuivatkin usein tappeluihin keskenään. Marco oli enemmän Arminin tapainen vaikka jostain ihmeen syystä hengaili Jeanin kanssa ja auttoi tätä kaikessa, eli toimi kai Jeanin aivoina suurimman osan ajasta.. Joo. Marco oli myös Arminin hyvä kaveri. He usein puhuivat kaikista nörtti- tai otakujutuista keskenään. Vielä joitain tyyppejä kuten Franz, Hanna ja Thomas saapui paikalle ennenkuin kaikki menivät luokkaan. Ekalla tunnilla oli historiaa, eli Erwin Smith oli opettajana. Erwin oli aika fiksun oloinen tyyppi. Hänellä oli niin isot kulmakarvat että Erenin mielestä hän olisi todellakin sopiva Angry Birds -hahmoksi. Eren olisi kovasti halunnut istua luokan takarivillä mutta oli jo luovuttanut kauan sitten, koska Mikasa vaati istua hänen takanaan joka ikinen päivä. Joka tunti. Hän joutui tyytymään toiseksi viimeiseen riviin. Taaskaan hän ei kyennyt kuuntelemaan yhtään mitään kun Erwin alkoi puhumaan. Erenin teki tosi kovasti mieli räplätä puhelinta mutta Erwin oli sellainen että jos se sen huomaisi sinne se puhelin menisi koko loppupäiväksi. Eren katseli vähän ympärilleen ja huomasi että muut todennäköisesti olivat kirjoittamassa muistiinpanoja. Paitsi no.. Jean. Eihän se nyt koskaan tehnytkään mitään. Eren sai hyvän idean esittää että olisi edes kuunnellut vähän. Hän otti vihkon, ja kynä- Kynä unohtui. "Ööh hei Armin saanko lainaa kynää?" Armin vaan nyökkäsi ja antoi Erenille keltaisen terävän kynän. No, muistiinpanojen sijasta Eren alkoi piirtää epämääräisiä tikku-ukkoja ja muuta paskaa vihkoonsa. 

Tunnin lopulla Erwin laittoi vielä jonkun dokumentinpätkän ties mistä sodasta. Erenin huomio kiinnittyi vihdoin luokan eteen ja hän rupesi seuraamaan videota. Eren ajatteli että kumpa hänelläkin olisi tankki tai tai tai edes kivääri. Ensimmäistä kertaa ties kuinka pitkään aikaan Eren tavallaan keskittyi tunnilla.


	2. Päivä...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anteeks kun tää on niin lyhyt. Tähän alkuun on ihan kauheen vaikeaa keksiä mitään vaikka ideoita riittäisikin.

Kun seuraava tunti alkoi, Eren oli jo ihan helvetin saatanan väsynyt. Kun kaikki olivat istuneet alas (Eren ei päässyt edes toiseksi viimeiselle riville koska oli hidas), luokan ovi paiskautui yhtäkkiä seinää vasten kun Sasha juoksi luokkaan Connie perässään. "ME EI MYÖHÄSTYTTY! High fiiiiiive!" Molemmat näyttivät ihan hengästyneeltä. Sitten he vain asettuivat istumaan Jeanin ja Marcon eteen. "Missä te olitte ekan tunnin?" Jean kysyi hiljaa samalla kun kaivoi tuhruisen matiikankirjansa repusta. "Juu tota.." Connie aloitti.  
"Sashan oli pakko käydä mäkkärissä, mä yritin kyllä sanoo et ei, me myöhästytään! Mut sitten meidän piti mennä kun se ois varmaan syönyt mun käden muuten tai jotain!"  
Jean näytti olevan vähän ihmeissään vaikka tämä ei ollut mitään uutta ollenkaan. Hän vilkaisi Marcoa joka vaan kohautti olkiaan.   
"Ja teillä meni tunti siellä?"  
"No se oli sen arvosta!" Sasha melkein huusi. "Jos multa kysyttäis niin voisin viettää siellä koko loppupäivän- tai loppuelämän tai-" Hän lopetti kesken kun huomasi että koko luokassa oli ihan hiljaista ja varmaan kaikki tuijottivät häntä. Connieta vielä alkoi naurattamaan. Sashaa nolotti ehkä kaksi millisekuntia mutta sitten hän oli jo miettimässä.. No kuka tietää. Varmaan big macceja. Tunti jatkui sitten aika normaalisti.  
Koko loppupäiväkin meni ihan tavallisesti.   
Viimeinen tunti loppui. Kun kaikki ryntäsivät ulos luokasta, Historia kompastui ja kaatui. Reiner, joka oli hänen takanaan näki heti mahdollisuuden kun Ymiriä ei näkynyt... Ei ennenkuin juuri kun Reiner oli ojentamassa tytölle kättä Ymir loikkasi heidän väliinsä ja veti Historian ylös. Reiner näytti aika vihaiselta kun Historia alkoi hymyillä ja kiitteli Ymiriä. Hän oli aina vain tiellä...! Reinerin pää melkeen savusi kunnes Bertholdt veti hänet pois tilanteesta hermostuneen näköisenä. Tai no.. Milloin hän ei näyttänyt hermostuneelta? Ymir vei Historian jonnekkin ja Bertholdt sekä Reiner poistuivat.   
Eren oli kävelemässä kotiin.. hitaasti. Mikasa ja Armin seurasivat häntä kuten yleensä. Eren varmaankin unelmoi koulun räjäyttämisestä samalla kun käveli.


End file.
